watch me bleed
by Green tea ninja
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is undergoing a change. It will alter the image everyone had of her; Especially Uchiha Itachi, Hinata's long term bestfriend and somewhat 'brother'. But Itachi has bigger intentions then of an older brother. And hinata finds she likes it.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**disclaimer: i do not own NARUTO....and never willz**

* * *

All around me

_My hands are searching for you, my arms are stretched out towards you, I feel you on my finger tips, my tongue dances behind my lips for you... _

_"Never again will I allow you that privilege Yuu, never."_ The red haired women wailed pathetically at the already closed door her ex lover just walked out of.  
Hinata flicked off the TV and pressed another button on the universal remote, Neji gave her for her sixteenth birthday, along with a flat screen TV and stereo, and turned on her IPod. Her favourite song immediately started to play loudly as Hinata unconsciously started to sing too.

Hinata knew she was safe; her father was ten feet in the ground. She was no longer the heir to her family's company, and neither was her sister Hanabi, but her cousin Neji. He gladly took the spot to please the company's supporters. They never wanted a girl as a head representative anyhow. So Neji helped Hinata get her own place settled that was near her new high school, Hanabi choose to live with Neji until Hinata graduates.

Naruto finally noticed Hinata, but in the end after five years of Naruto not noticing Hinata, she moved on. Sakura helped him aim his love back to her. Hinata didn't mind, especially when she learned Sakura and Naruto were engaged to be wed next fall. She was happy for them even.

Hinata was in eleventh grade next week, and she was not at all happy about it. A new school where she knew no one was not quite her cup of tea, but she will deal with it. Over the course of the last few years, Hinata learned to be more confident, not stutter and blush at every comment a boy said. In fact, Hinata was quite proud of the fact that she became not too soft around the edges, but still possessed enough warmth to be selfless as usual. She let her hair grow out so it was as long as Neji's, Hinata even put light silver highlights through it, courtesy of Sakura and Ino. Inner Hinata was shocked at the new Hinatas style, but the new Hinata loved it; a black tight tank top, with a black fishnet ¾ sleeved lay underneath. The picture of a blue rose dipped in black ink showed on the front.

Tight black spandex shorts reached just above her knees, while a midnight blue skirt with splits that ended up to her hips on each side, rested snugly around her navel, the skirt length its self was 2 inches below her kneecap. Her footwear consists of a pair of midnight blue and black sandals, they wrapped around her ankles in an almost Greek way; the spiral ending just a few inches below her skirt. Straps secured her petite feet so when she ran they would not shift as much. Her mother made them for her just before she passed on. A lone midnight blue glove with the top of the fingers cut off was placed on her left hand. The silk blue ribbon tied together her hair at the bottom in a Neji like fashion.

To complete the look, Sakura convinced Hinata to get her belly-button pierced with a small blue butterfly dangling from a sterling silver chain. Seeing the Hinatas ears already held earrings in them, Sakura took Hinata to a professional and also pierced her bottom lip with a silver hoop, and also her tongue with a single silver stud.

Hinata never knew pain until they did that all in one day, only hours apart from each other. And by the time they were done, since Sakura was a medical ninja, or so she called herself, she instructed Hinata not to let anyone see until the wounds healed completely. For three weeks she stayed inside cleaning, catching up on some reading, and summer assignments, also tending to her new look. Adding the appropriate disinfecting liquids three times a day, and planning how to confront Neji and her best friends; Shino, Kiba, and Itachi, without her friends blowing a fuse.

By the time Sakura lead Hinata to Sakura and Naruto's home, where all her friends and close family were gathered, Hinata was frightened out of her wits of what people would think. And because Sakura knew Hinata was nervous, she thought why not make the best of it, and had Hinata cut the bottom of her black tank top so it showed off her impressively flat ivory stomach, which clearly showed her butterfly belly piercing. HInata didnt know why Sakura was making such a big deal about it, but Hinata wouldnt burst her bubble gum colored bubble. That was Sasuke's job.

Sakura snuck Hinata into the back room just behind the curtains Sakura had Naruto install just for this occasion; even if Naruto didn't know why, he was just glad Sakura was happy. And if Sakura was happy, then that would mean more ramen, which would equal a very satisfied Naruto.

When the time came to present Hinata to the crowd of anxious friends, Hinata put up a brave face and walked out with a new found confidence that surprised Sakura.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the one and only; Hyuuga Hinata!" sakura shouted and the curtains divided slowly to show the new Hinata. Her posture was of a different person. Or so Hinata thought. To the crowd, it looked almost natural. Head up, back straight, right hand placed on her hip, and left hanging loosely at her side, Hinata twirled around and stuck out her tongue to the small crowd. The shocked silence could not have been more awkward.

"Speechless? Even Naruto, wow, I never thought I would see the day." Hinata mused out loud, in a voice so un-hinata-ish Sakura felt a swift breeze of jealousy to only be replaced by pride for the small silent girl. Sakura couldn't help but compare Hinata to her favourite department store. It was small and unnoticed, but finally someone noticed it adn made it a big hit. Sadly, Sakura did not make it the hit; her besfriend Ino did. But she was happy anyways.

Stepping off the stage Hinata felt the group's eyes on her as she made her way to her Best friends; Itachi, Shino and Kiba.

Itachi never saw a red more intense then at that moment. And he wass sure, neither did his comrades. The boys' in this room married or engaged no matter not, was looking at _his_Hinata. His sharingan swirled dangerously as he watched Hinata move his way. Really, Itachi never saw something so dangerously beautiful. The combination of purples, blues and blacks reminded him to thank Sakura for not putting her in one of her ridiculous pink dresses she was oh so loved.

Kiba even had the nerve to gap at his only female companion, and then Shino. The never-talking-stoic-bug-boy Shino, actually _blushed _when Hinatas gaze landed on his. Itachi was fine -If being over the top angry was his definition of _fine- _until a friend -no wait, make that _ex-_friend- reached out his hand, and groped poor Hinatas plump backside. Now _that _sent Itachi into a killing intent mood.

When Hinata looked at Itachis stiff posture, and red eyes coming her way, she blinked twice and then squeaked, before turning away and running for the nearest exit. She didnt know _why _she did this, but only when she felt herself being lifted effortlessly over the his shoulder like a rag doll, did that reason clue in. Uchiha Itachi _was _jealous, that or and extremely over-bearing brother, with a sister complex. And Hinata found that she _liked _it.

_This fire burning threw my being, I'm not used to seeing you... I'M ALIVE....I'M ALIVE..._

* * *

_My first NARUTO story. and i dont noe how i did lolz, so just be nice! thank you for taking the tyme to read this. _

_READ&REVIEW _

_-Hesper Reveara_


	2. 30 minutes

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO....sadly....**

* * *

Chapter two: 30 minutes

_Out of sight...out of mind...out of time, to decide. _

Hinata didnt kick, nor did she scream, she just silently plotted Itachi's slow and painful death. Oh how she will enjoy this, Hinata thought smugly and crossed her arms over her supple bossom. She knew Itachi didnt like her silence. She also knew he didnt like her new wardrobe choice.

_pfft yea..rite, _Inner Hinata obviously disagreed. But she brushed it off as she landed with a soft _thud _on Sakura and Naruto's spare room's bed.

"How _undecent_, for a _Hyuuga _of all people to dress like _that._" Itachi sneered, "get changed _now _Hinata." He glared his famous _theres-no-room-for-arguments _glare.,

"Y-ye-" _wait, who is he to decide what i can and cannot do? It took a whole lotta courage for me to step out in this, never mind walking out in more piercings then I can count. I am so NOT g__oing to change. _Hinata thought angerly while stubbornly lifted up her chin in clear defiance,

"How about _no." _Itachi's sharingan wheeled eyes widened visibly, but he quickly recovered, hiding his thoughts. _Hinata has never spoke against me before. _He must have spoken his thought aloud for she snarled angerly;

_"_Well now I am. Im the new Hinata, and I like my new self. So kindly leave me and my clothes alone or I will kick you through that wall before you can say; Itachi-is-an-over-bearing-asshole. Once." Hinata dared him to say it. Dared him to _try _and crush her new found confidence. Over the last few weeks, Hinata practised in the mirror on how to stand up to Itachi and his imtimidating aura. And gosh dammit she is going to put that practise to good use even if it killed her.

Itachi looked generally amused, an expression that looked out of the ordinary for the Uchiha heir. Hinata flipped her long hair over her slim shoulder, it swirled behind her as she jabbed a finger in his direction.

"Itachi I am _not _your fan girl. I am your _bestfriend, _and I will not let you destroy this-this _feeling_ that i am learnign to love. If you think your hunger for power is bad, try my hunger for _some _self confidence. Now I am going out there like _this._" Hinata gestured harshly to her attire, "Wether you really like it or not. Either love me or hate me. Your chocie."

"Hn."

"Dont go all emo on me."

"_Hn." _Itachi repeated, and turned away.

"Just because _you're _emotionally constipated, you dont have to take it out on me." Hinata glared. Itachi was impressed; Her glare _almost _exceeded the Uchiha's.

"..."

"Now shoo before your...whatever you call it...infects me. GO!" Hinata clapped two times and then made a shooing gesture.

"Change or I'll do it for you." With one lasting glance, the Uchiha heir disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

"Oh no he _didnt." _And with that Hinata marched to the twin doors, and tugged harshly, only to find them.... _locked. _

_"THAT BASTARD." _

_Do we run? should I hide?...for the rest...of my life._

* * *

**how was that? not to bad two chapters in one day eh? thnx for the review(s) I know hinata is way OOC but PLEASE bare with me. I want her to seem tougher, even meaner, but not by a whole lot. She'll still be the same hinata, just more...opinionated or outspoken. **

**READ&REVIEW PLEASEEEE**

**-Hesper reveara**

* * *


	3. gong far

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING... -cryz in corner-**

_anyhowz, i hope its__all rite. i will take criticism....but good only. flames r not welcomed thank u all, u made me wanna rite MORE lol _

_-throws a rock at hesper- ouch, okay okay......on wit the story....;;;_

* * *

Chapter 3: Going far.

_Show me how to lie, youre getting better all the time and turning all against one is an art that's hard to teach...._

Hinata paced around the room in a tight circle as her mind tossed and turned ideas for revenge like a salad. _Rationally, _Hinata thought, _he's going to be expecting something. Though I think he under estimates my skills as a trickster.. _She smirked as she pictured Itachi in the situation She had in mind.

_Nobody is as good as a con-artist as the Uchiha prodigy. Except Naruto that is. Next time Itachi sees me he'll be cowering in fear and calling for his mommy. Now that the revenge is all settled...How do I get out? How rude would it be to not show on my own party? _

Hinata sighed and scanned the area around her. A simple soft brown coverlet was draped over the single bed in the middle of the room, two twin oak side tables mirrored eachother on each side of the bed. On the left a small dresser was pressed up against the wall, on the right side of it was a large sitting chair, like the one in the show 'All in the family' Kiba so enjoyed.

But what really caught her attention was what was laying _over_ the arm of the chair. A bright orange jacket. _Naruto's _bright orange jacket. Yea, she's over him, but its not _him_ that is making her so excited, but what might be _inside _the over used coat. _Maybe even something to help me get out of this room. _Hinata thought and quickly took the jacket in her hands and started to shake it. Countless items fell out: Tooth picks, Chopsticks, ramen. Actual instant ramen cups. She shook her head, this was to be expected, Hinata guessed, and continued her assalaut on the poor jacket. String, Lint, candies, a photo of his friends Sasuke, and Sakura holding two cups of ramen in each hand and taunting him, while he himself was tied to a chair.

Finally somthing useful dropped out; A swiss army knife. Of course the handle was a blindling neon orange with the words "_believe it!" _in black ink across each side. Hinata sighed, _only Naruto. _She grabbed the offending object and made a beeline for the window screen, a plan already formulating in her mind.

* * *

Itachi did not know what was worse; Hinata's attire, or the creeping suspicion that death was after his back-side. And only his. One thing he knew for a fact that Hinata better come out decent or Itachi will go to extreme measures to get her something with sleeves, and a whole not-cut-bottom. He decided to sip the so called 'party' and find himself a cup of steaming black coffee, and a newspaper. Hinata's words were etched into his mind '_emo'_

_'EMO...EMO!' _Okay, so maybe she didnt bluntly put it like that. more like emotionally repressed or something along those lines. But now he had a sneaking erge to go and cry in a corner. A very un-itachi thing to do. He's suppose to be invincible, stoic, maybe a little emotionally unstable, but that what you get for having a dogman, a bug boy, and a shy kick ass hottie for best friends. He clenched his fingers around the brass key that would unlock the door in which Hinata is hopfully getting changed.

Itachi was in the mood to have a fight, a physical, fist, to fist, fight. So he did what he learned was the best thing to do when he was stressed; He went to find his otouto, Sasuke.

* * *

Light pupiless violet eyes examined her handy work. A large circular hole was cut out of the black mesh screen, the perfect size to climb through. First the navy haired women tried to pop open the sides of the screen with the tip of the blade, but it seemed Naruto bolted it securely to the frame. How he could even handle a drill to secure those bolts _without _killing someone was beyond Hinatas knowledge.

She sighed once again looking down on the eight or so feet drop. Was is worth actually getting hurt? _Hellz yea it is, _screamed something in the back of her mind. _It is totally worth it. _Silently agreeing, Hinata took a deep breath, and inched her way through the opening.

* * *

**TBC...... lolz okay u noe the drill my lovelys!!!! **

**READ&REVIEW PLEASEEEEE **

**-hesper reveara**


	4. never underestimate a girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO....which royaly sux of i do say so myself.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: _Never_ underestimate a girl

_it takes a girl, to understand, just how to win, she knows, she can, i think its clear..who wears the pants. the boy could stand a chance---_

Sasuke's form was seen walking on a thin log stretched across a small stream near the Uchiha main house. His balance was accurate and stable, an action any nin no matter what level, should know. His black shirt with the Uchiha symbol stitched into the left sleeve of the t-shirt blended in with the dark black drop the night made. Like any Uchiha, Sasuke felt the comfort of being consealed in the shadows. Maybe it was a disease. An illness only the uchiha can catch. That would be rather bland.

Itachi noticed how his small brother was just above the middle of the stream. The twig like log was bending rather unnoticed under on the slight pressure. Itachi sent a small surge of flame to the place before Sasuke's right foot. The heat from the flickering flame made the branch creak and then snap. Before Sasuke had time to react he was falling down into a good three feet of water. With a choked curse, Sasuke's sharingan colored eyes shot around the clearing, landing on the relaxed figure leaning on a tree's trunk.

"Itachi..." He growled and sat up, twisting his shirt between his hands, water dripped down his legs while he walked towards his aniki, until just meters away from Itachi and flicked water at his face. "What the fuck?!?" He seethed, and looked into Itachi's matching set of red eyes. They glared amused at the scene.

_and it begins..._Itachi smirked and blocked Sasuke's incoming chakra infused fist to his gut.

* * *

"Sakura I need your help." With those words, Hinata could see the wheels turning under that bubble gum pink mass of hair. After landing in a raspberry bush [which was not planned] Hinata found her way back to the party, and hunted down the pinkette and dragged her off into a corner to ask her that question.

_Maybe this wasnt such an idea,_Hinata was slowly reconsidering the decision to ask Sakura for help. The way her friends eyes narrowed and a look Hinata could not describe glossed over the green orbs that always had the 'im-just-as-innocent-as-my-name-states' kind of look to them, made Hinata take an automatic step backwards. A smirk Hinata could only label as pure 'evil' crossed over the Sakura's face, only to be replaced by a sickly sweet smile.

"Name your victi- I mean _person _that you need 'help' with. I mean, it must be pretty serious if you're asking _my _help." Sakura said, and tapped a manicured pink nail on the oak table next to her.

"Well, I can't really tell you the name of the person, but I do need your help on getting a few things."

"I gave you the new look. The new confidence. You _owe _me this _one little _favour. Whats the persons name Hinata?" The pinkette questioned- more like demanded to know.

_Black mailing bitch. Itachi can force knowledge out of people. Of course I can't tell her. _

"And I know think you know how much I appreciate this Sakura. I really, _really _owe you. But can't you find it in you to do me this _last _thing. for _me_?" It's not like Sakura really had a chocie while looking into Hinata's moon colored eyes. They had a hypnotic affect, making her nod her head.

"Thanks Sakura. so, since you work at the hospital could you get me a small vile half filled with morphine, some extra strong needles and thread? oh and a razor. an _electric _razor please." Hinata beamed an innocent grin, and hugged the pink medic nin, tightly before going to the room where all her guests were waiting.

* * *

Itachi dodged another punch to the chest, and stopped a round kick to his knees in one easy movment. "I thought you were improving otouto. You will never change." The elder Uchiha spoke in an arrogant tone, and pushed off the ground swiftly to land atop of a nearby tree. Itachi pulled out four identical shuriken stars and threw them at Sasuke's charging figure. He dodged the first two by twisting in an elegant full cricle, while the third and forth cut through the cold night air, catching both of the sleeves of Sasuke's t-shirt, effetlively pinning him to the trunk of a tree across from Itachi's eagle like perch.

In another second Itachi was infront of him. Highly aware of his brothers anger, Itachi smirked once again, and stroked the underskin of Sasukes chin with he tip of a kunai.

"You are holding back. A Uchiha never holds back Sasuke." A trickle of blood slid down the kunais blade to land in a small puddle of red liquid at the base of Itachi's wrist, disappearing under his shirt. Sasuke stubbornly stopped any show of pain from appearing on his face, and shoved his body away from the trunk, ripping his shirt to shreds. the black fabric fell lightly to the ground at his feet.

"That's more like it otouto."

A ruged kunai appeared clenched between his teeth and five medical needles Sakura gave to him on his last visit to the hospital, clenched between his fingers in a loose death grip. With a low grunt, the younge Uchiha charged.

_she makes it look easy. in control completely. she'll get the best of you every single time...._

* * *

__

**Good? bad? im sorry about the short chapters. ive just had such little ideas and how this will turn out. plus ive been busy. oh the dramas of being me. lolz :D jkjk**

**anyhowww**

**READ&REVIEW**

**much appreciated,**

**hesper reveara.**


End file.
